


Angelic Demon

by AnimeFan299110



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Loneliness, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Tragedy, Violence, god is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFan299110/pseuds/AnimeFan299110
Summary: Samael Morningstar has always been an outcast to both humans and monsters alike.  It mostly stems from the fact that his is the result of a forbidden love affair between an angel and a demon.  Because of being treated like an outcast, Samael has created a set of rules for his life: never become happy and never get attached to anyone.One day at Yokai Academy, however, he meets Tsukune, Moka, and the rest of the Newspaper Club and his whole life is turned upside-down.(Rated Mature for language, violence, and eventual smut.)(Rosario + Vampire and it's characters are all owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Madman Entertainment, Viz Media, and Funimation Entertainment.  All rights reserved)





	Angelic Demon

"Come join the Newspaper Club!" Kurumu cried out to the students while wearing a very suggestive maids outfit. "You get to interview people, tell the truth behind the lie, and..." she added seductively, "you get to be around me."

Tsukune smiled a little as he watched the girls handing out flyers to all the students that passed by. It had been months since the battle against Alucard, months since the presence of yokai had been revealed to humans, months since he became a true vampire, months....since Akasha, otherwise known as Outer Moka, left them. Although he missed Akasha deeply, he was able to make new and happy memories with the real Moka. Now the two of them were starting their junior year with the rest of their friends with not a care in the world.

"Why do we even bother with this?" Kokoa, Moka's little sister, asked, "Every semester, we become the only members of the Newspaper Club; nobody else joins."

"Maybe if you didn't keep beating up every guy or girl that looks at Moka," Ginei said in an annoyed tone, "Then maybe we might actually get some members." 

"Don't test me, pervert!" said Kokoa through gritted teeth.

As Tsukune ignored their bickering and continued to pass out flyers for the newspaper club, he noticed a figure sitting underneath an dead oak tree. Tsukune wondered why this person wasn't with the others. Deciding to offer him an opportunity to join a club, he started to walk toward the figure. Suddenly, a cold hand was placed on his shoulder from behind. He turned to look at Mizore, the snow fairy.

"Where do you think you're going, my love?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"J-j-j-just g-g-g-going over to th-that g-g-guy over there." Tsukune stuttered as he felt her cold touch.

"Oh Tsukune," said Kurumu as she pressed his arm in between her boobs. "You shouldn't go near there, stay here with me."

"Hey Sugar Tits," Yukari said angrily as she grabbed onto Tsukune's other arm "Tsukune wants to stay with me!"

"If anyone should be with Tsukune, it should be me," Moka said with an aura of menace "Or do I have to remind you all how easily I can kick each of your asses?"

While the girls were fighting, Tsukune took the opportunity to sneak away from them and walked toward the figure under the tree. As he got closer, Tsukune began to notice that it was a male about 16 or 17 years of age. Instead of wearing the standard Yokai Academy uniform, the man was clothed all in black; black pants, black shirt, and black trenchcoat. He even had black hair, with one side covering his left eye. However, he did not look like he was either a goth or emo kid.

"Hey there," Tsukune said, handing a pamphlet to the stranger. "I was wondering if you wanted to join the Newspaper Club."

The man looked up at Tsukune and glared at him. Tsukune soon felt an aura around the stranger that made him feel uneasy. "Do you see me socializing with the other useless sacks of meat?" the stranger asked deeply. "Leave me alone."

"Tsukune!!" He turned around to see all the girls running towards them. However, as they saw the stranger's gaze, they stopped dead in their tracks.

The stranger than snatched a pamphlet out of Tsukune and looked it over. "Maybe I'll come around to one of your meetings," he said, "Just to get some kicks out of their reactions." He added, jabbing his thumb at the girls. With that, he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Tsukune called out. "We didn't catch your name."

The stranger turned around once more to glare at the members of the Newspaper Club. "Sam." he replied. He turned and continue to head for the school.

"You shouldn't have talked to him, Tsukune." Kurumu said in a non-flirtatious tone of voice.

"That is one scary dude!" said Yukari, shaking.

"Not scary," Moka said with a somber look on her face, "but....sad."

_Time Skip_

After classes had ended for the day, Tsukune, Ginei, and the girls headed over to the teacher's lounge to speak with Ruby in order to find out about their mystery student. Throughout the rest of the day, Tsukune began to observe Sam. One thing he noticed was that wherever Sam sat, all the other surrounding desks were completely unoccupied. Even when he moved to a certain location in the classroom, the other students would always clear a path for him or avoid him with looks of either fear or disgust. In addition, during lunchtime, Sam would disappear and not return until the start of afternoon classes. Tsukune decided then and there to find more about this mysterious student.

"Guys!" Ruby cried out as Tsukune and the gang entered the teacher's lounge. She wrapped her arms around Tsukune in a tight embrace (much to the annoyance of the other girls), then she walked over to Ginei and kissed him, which he gladly returned.

Tsukune smiled a little as he watched them. After the battle with Alucard and Fairy Tale, Genei and Ruby began to show signs of affection towards each other. It started off small, like teasing and joking. However, it soon grew into other signs, like looking at each other longingly, holding hands, even Ruby sometimes resting her head on Ginei's lap when she reading something. On the last day of the school year, they both announced to the others that they were dating. Tsukune was both happy and impressed at the same time; he was happy that Ginei finally found someone who loved him in turn, and impressed that Ruby was willing to have a relationship with the school's biggest pervert.

"So," Ruby said as she and Ginei broke apart from their kiss, "What can I do for you guys?"

"We want to find out some things about this student named Sam." Tsukune stated.

"Hmm...," she said as she walked toward the student database computer. "I'll see what I can find." After a few minutes of searching through the database... "Found him!" Ruby blurted out. Tsukune and the others crowded around the computer screen to see what Ruby had found.

_**Name:** Samael Morningstar_

_**Age:** 17_

_**Aliases:** Sam, Samuel_

_**Referred to as:** Angel of Darkness, monster, **freak,** **heathen,** **abomination,** **monstrosity**_

_**Race:** hybrid (half angel/half demon)_

_**Power level:** unknown (has possible potential to become an S-Class yokai)_

**Parents:**

_Lucifer Morningstar (father, demon, whereabouts unknown, relationship unknown)_

_Maria Evergreen (mother, angel, whereabouts unknown, relationship unknown)_

**Other relatives/guardians (relative, race, occupation, location, relation with student):**

_God (grandfather, celestial being, Creator of all life, Heaven, completely estranged)_

_Jesus (Uncle, angel, Son of God, Heaven, completely estranged)_

_St. Michael (Uncle, angel, archangel, Heaven, still keeps in contact)_

_Pope Francis VIII (Guardian, human, leader of Christianity, Vatican City, still keeps in contact)_

_Tenmei Mikogami (Guardian, kishin, headmaster, Yokai Academy, deceased)_

**Grades:**

_English: A_

_Science: A_

_Math: A_

_History: A_

_Physical Education: A_

**Academic Notes:**

_Brought to Yokai Academy three years ago, Samael has shown very little interest in learning about his race, culture, and powers. Although his grades are impressive, he is very anti-social, which may be due to the fact that the students either fear him or detest him for who he is. He avoids the annual club fair every year, even at the persistence of the teachers. He also seems to suffer from insomnia. His reason is that "they won't leave me alone"._

**Headmaster's Notes:**

_I do not believe that Samael is a freak, a heathen, or any of the other horrid names people have called him throughout his life. He is a boy who has felt very little love and thus believes he was a mistake placed on this earth. Looking back at his history, can one truly blame him? What I feel he needs is a student or group of students who can show him that there are those that care about him. If that were to ever happen, perhaps he can finally accept who he really is and live a happier life._

The Newspaper Club just stood in silence as they finished reading the report.

"Wow," Ruby said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "poor guy."

"And did you see the names they refer him by?" Ginei asked as he read them off. "Freak...Heathen...Abomination...Monstrosity...no wonder he's always been angry and isolated."

"But I don't understand," Yukari stated, "what's so bad about being a hybrid?"

"The truth is..." Mizore responded, "most yokai don't look too highly on relationships between direct opposite races. For example, if I were to marry a yokai who had the power of fire, our child would be considered an outcast to society."

Yukari placed a hand over her mouth "That's horrible!!"

"And he has the potential to be an S-class yokai?" Kurumu asked. "Just how powerful is this guy?"

"You were right, Moka," said Tsukune as he turned to his girlfriend. "That wasn't anger we felt earlier today...that was sadness."


End file.
